


Come By The Waves

by datfearlessfangirl



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Aromantic Asexual Willow Park, Bad Parents Alador Blight and Odalia Blight, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Bisexual Luz Noceda, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Good Parent Camila Noceda, Lesbian Amity Blight, Lesbian Disaster Amity Blight, Mermaid Amity Blight, Sort Of, it's more likely than you think, me? giving amity a gf and a qpp?, mermaid au, there are some characters that are human and some that aren't
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29774550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/datfearlessfangirl/pseuds/datfearlessfangirl
Summary: Luz gains acceptance into her dream school, Hexside Academy! But she begins to realize there's more to the academy than just prestige and academics. And there's something oh so strange within the waters of the beach by Hexside.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Queerplatonic Willmity
Kudos: 18





	Come By The Waves

**Author's Note:**

> Woooooh! My first multichapter fic for The Owl House! This is just me wanting to write a mermaid au and making Luz a marine biologist because I can. Anayways, enjoy!

The first time Luz went to a beach, she was seven years old. She was so ecstatic, running from the water, to the shore, to her parents, and back to the water again. She had dragged her dad to a tide pool and pointed, fascinated by the tiny creatures swimming near the bottom and the barnacles and mussels clinging to the rocky sides. That was the day she decided she wanted to see what the ocean had to offer. 

A few months later, Luz’s dad died. And her mom had taken more shifts at the hospital to provide for her daughter. And Luz had to learn how to be happy with a gaping hole in her heart.

So she turned to stories. She read about mermaids, selkies, sirens, and other outcasts of the waters. She read stories of pirates and sword fights. She learned to love and fear the ocean and the beings that lay within.

She knew, objectively, none of it was real. Hell, she read lots of scientific journals about sea creatures (by lots she meant  _ lots _ ), and not one of them mentioned the kraken. But that didn’t stop her from dreaming.

The second time Luz went to a beach, she stood by the shore and longed for a grand adventure. It was overcast, and she heard her mother tell her not to spend too much time near the water, that she would get swallowed up. She heeded those warnings then, but as she left, she chanced a glance at the horizon and sighed.  _ Someday _ , she promised the sea,  _ I’ll know you better _ .

And one day, she did.

**-❈-**

Luz chewed on her hoodie string anxiously as she opened the mailbox. The email said that acceptance letters would be sent out this week and the past two days had been nothing but nerve wracking as she waited for the mail to arrive. Upon seeing the orange and blue logo, her heart dropped down into her stomach. She ran back into the house, leaving the door open and tossing the rest of the mail haphazardly onto the couch.

“Mija, calm down. It’s just one school. You’ll get into plenty of colleges even if you don’t make the program,” her mother reasoned, closing the door and gathering the discarded mail.

She didn’t grace her mother with a response. Her hand shook as she tore open the envelope. She pulled out the letter and unfolded it, holding her breath.

Dear Ms. Noceda

I happily inform you of your acceptance into Hexside Academy of the Sciences! We hope you will exceed our expectations and uphold the prestige of our program. Your term starts September 2nd, although we expect you to be moved in two weeks prior such that you may grow accustomed to the campus. I congratulate you on this outstanding achievement.

Principal Hieronymous Bump

Luz read over the letter again and again before breaking out into the widest grin and bouncing up and down.

Yanking her mother into a hug, she cheered, “I got in, Mama, I made it!”

“Luz, that’s wonderful! I’m so proud of you!” Her mother kissed her cheek several times, and on a normal day she would push her mother away, but she was too giddy to really care.

Hexside Academy. The high school that turned juniors and seniors into reputed scholars. It was also the school that Luz aimed for since 7th grade. Ever since finding out that they had a sub-track for marine biology, she worked twice as hard to get in. She could have gotten a guaranteed spot on the student list without all of the hard work, but that meant money. Luz was hardly poor, but she was hardly rich either.

“Just think! You’re going to be studying with actual scientists!” Luz’s mom squealed, yanking Luz out of her reminiscing.

Luz nodded excitedly, flipping the letter over to read through the packing list, but it was pretty arbitrary things, save for the uniform, which scholarship students (AKA her) would receive upon arrival. One section of the letter stuck out to her, however. She would be sharing a room with a student. The idea shouldn’t have sent her reeling, but it did. Would they even like her? Lord knows she never had any luck when it came to making friends.

Her turmoil must have been evident on her face, because her mom was quick to ask her, “Is there something wrong mija?”

Luz sighed. “I feel like I’m going to wake up tomorrow morning and this is all going to be a dream.”

Not quite a lie, but not the truth either.

Her mother cooed and brushed a hair away from Luz’s forehead. The gesture made her smile, just a bit. She didn’t enjoy lying to her mom, hence why she replaced one emotionally taxing conversation with another. The only problem was that her mother would try to spin the roommate situation into a positive thing. After all, a roommate meant that there was an easy route to making a friend. As if it was that easy. As if Luz hadn’t scared off any of the people that she tried building a bond with.

Luz loved her mom more than anything. She really did. But there were certain things that her mom wouldn’t really understand.

“You worked for this as long as I can remember, of course you feel that way,” her mother assured softly, pulling her out of her thoughts for a second time. “And I know I told you before, but I’m so  _ so _ proud of you.”

At that, she held Luz’s face in her hands, mirth twinkling in her eyes. She squished her daughter’s cheeks together a little, which earned a giggle from Luz.

“My little baby is going to go become a marine biologist, and you’re going to change the world Luz, I know it in my heart.”

She couldn’t tamp down the joy on her face. She wrapped her mother in a tight hug. Leave it to her mother to make her feel better in seconds.

“Thank you, Mama,” Lus whispered, pecking her mother on her cheek.

The roommate situation was still something she had to deal with, but that was for another time.

Hexside Academy, get ready to meet Luz Noceda!

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
